


Smash list

by Sugilitetourmaline



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilitetourmaline/pseuds/Sugilitetourmaline
Summary: friends wanted to know the characters id smash ooflong storyfor the sake of keeping it short reoccurring characters are only listed once1st chapter is animated Disney2nd is pirates of the Caribbean3rd is star wars





	1. Chapter 1

Snow white  
Doc, Grumpy, Prince Charming  
Pinocchio  
Blue Fairy  
Fantasia  
Centaurs, unicorns, CHERNABOG  
The three caballeros  
Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Donald Duck  
Cinderella  
The prince  
Alice in wonderland  
Mad Hatter, March Hare  
Peter Pan  
Hook, Peter  
Sleeping Beauty  
Maleficent, Prince Philip  
The sword in the stone  
Arthur  
The jungle book  
Bagheera, Baloo  
The aristocats  
Thomas, the band cats  
Robin hood  
Robin, Little john, king john  
The little mermaid  
Eric, triton, ariel's sisters  
Beauty and the beast-  
Beast, Gaston, prince, lumiere, cogswell,  
Aladdin-  
Genie  
Nightmare before christmas-  
Jack, oogie boogie, werewolf  
Lion king-  
Mufasa, Simba, Scar  
Pocahontas-  
John smith, pocha,  
Toy Story-  
Buzz, Woody, Rex, Slinky  
James and the giant peach-  
Centipede, grasshopper  
Hercules-  
Zeus, HADES, herc, meg  
Mulan-  
Mulan, Chen po, Ling, Shang, Shan yu, yao  
Bugs life-  
Hopper, Mantis, Spider,  
Tarzan-  
Tarzan, clayton, turk  
Toy story 2-  
Jessie  
Emperors new groove-  
Kuczo, pacha, KRONK  
Atlantis lost empire-  
Kida, milo, Helga, Joshua, Vinny  
Monsters inc-  
Sulley, randall, celia  
Lilo and stitch-  
Stitch, nani, jumba, GANTU, COBRA, david,  
Treasure planet-  
Jim, scroop, MR. ARROW, SILVER  
The incredibles-  
Frozone, syndrome  
Princess and the frog-  
Dr. Facilier, naveen, Eli “big daddy” labeouf  
Alice in wonderland live action-  
Ilosovic Stayne/Knave of Hearts, MAD HATTER,  
Toy story 3-  
Ken, andy,  
Tangled-  
Flynn,  
Wreck it ralph-  
Ralph, felix, calhoun,  
Monsters university-  
Sulley, randall, johnny,  
Frozen-  
Elsa, anna, Hans, kristoff  
Maleficent live action-  
Mal, dival,  
Big hero 6-  
Tadashi, baymax, wasabi  
Zootopia-  
Judy, nick, finnick, clawhauser, bogo, lionheart, MANCHAS,  
Alice through the looking glass-  
Time  
Moana-  
Maui, tamatoa  
Coco-  
HECTOR, ernesto,  
Incredibles 2-  
Concretia "Connie" Mason, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, SCREECH, karen


	2. avengers and pirates

Pirates of the caribbean-  
JACK SPARROW, armando salazar, will, BARBOSA, teague, DAVY JONES

Marvel's the avengers-  
bruce/hulk, steve, TONY, clint,  
Thor dark world-   
Thor, loki, heimdall  
Captain america winter soldier-   
Bucky  
Guardians of the Galaxy-  
Peter quill, DRAX, Rocket, GROOT, YONDU, ronan, the collector  
Avengers age of ultron-   
Ultron, quicksilver, vision, sam wilson  
Captain america civil war-   
Peter, T'challa,   
Doctor strange-   
Stephen, dormammu, kaecellius  
Guardians on the galaxy vol 2-   
Mantis, kraglin,   
Thor ragnarok-  
HELA, valkyrie, SURTUR, Grandmaster  
Black Panther-   
Erik, shuri, klaw, m’baku,   
Avengers infinity war-   
Thanos, red skull, corvus glaive, cull obsidian,


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue one-   
Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, k2so, cassian, Galen  
movies 1-6  
Quigon, obi-wan, anakin, padme, luke, han, leia, chewie, bail organa, general grevious, Ashoka tano  
movie 7  
kylo, hux, poe, finn  
star wars rebels-  
KANAN, Ezra, Garazeb, Darth Maul, Inquisitor, Agent Kallus, Thrawn


End file.
